Pour quelqu'un
by Lost-storms
Summary: Draco résume sa vie dans une lettre


Un petit texte écrit vite fait. Avec surement beaucoup de fautes . 

* * *

_A celui qui trouvera cette lettre,_

_Pourquoi est-ce que ma vie se résume en quelques mots ?_

_Mon père a toujours été absent, et le peu de fois où il était présent, il ne m'a jamais vu, jamais regarder, jamais parler ou très peu, comme si le fait de me voir le souillé. _

_Pas un seul regard dans les yeux, non, pas un seul. D'ailleurs, m'a-t-il déjà regardé ? Non, je ne crois pas. Les rares fois où il m'a adressé la parole, je ne me les rappelle plus. Il m'appelait fils, et me parler de sa voix froide et dure d'où ne transpire aucune émotion. Mais t'es tu déjà donné la peine de m'appeler par le nom que tu m'as donné._

_Non, sûrement pas, après tout, il ne voulait pas d'un fils, la seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était un héritier. Mais moi, je n'étais qu'un enfant, mais il ne l'a jamais vu. Non, comme toujours._

_Il n'a jamais fait attention a moi. Il n'a pas remarqué lorsque j'ai commencé à dérailler. Ni lorsque j'ai commencé à ramener des jeunes hommes au manoir. Ou si. Là, il l'a trop bien remarqué. Surtout quand Bellatrix lui a demandé qui ils étaient. Et il a menti. Comme toujours. Il ne voulait pas admettre que son seul héritier était gay. Imaginé le scandale si l'héritier du bras droit de Voldemort était gay. Non, durant toutes ces années il n'a rien vu._

_Non, il était trop aveugle. Aveuglé par le pouvoir. Le sien, et celui de Voldemort. Mais durant tout ce temps même si je le haïssais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'aimer. Car même si c'était le plus beau des salauds, il était mon père. _

_Il n'y avait que mère de gentille, d'attentionnée. Je ne lui ai jamais dis que je l'aimais, mais pourtant c'était le cas. Elle voyait tout, même ce que l'on ne voulait pas qu'elle voie. Elle savait lorsque j'allais mal. Elle ne me voyait pas comme un simple héritier, mais comme un enfant, son enfant. Elle me parlait tendrement, gentiment, d'une voix douce et tendre. Elle m'appelait Draco, me regardais dans les yeux. Lorsque j'allais mal, elle venait me voir, me consoler. Le soir avant de m'endormir, elle venait me border, caresser mes cheveux. Elle était une mère comme les autres. Même mieux que les autres. Elle à sut lorsque j'ai commencé à dérailler, et ce n'est que grâce a elle que je suis retournée sur le droit chemin, que je n'ai pas fais de conneries. Et lorsque je lui ai dis que j'étais gay, elle l'a bien prit. Elle a fait un de ces sourires qu'elle ne faisait que rarement .Elle m'a dis de faire attention à moi. Elle ne m'a pas critiqué. Elle ne portait pas la marque sur son poignet. Non, je me rappelle encore de la dispute qui l'a opposée à mon père lorsqu'il lui a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle la porte. C'est d'ailleurs la seule fois ou j'ai vu ma mère en colère, elle qui d'habitude garde son calme. Mon père lui a annonçait, elle a dit non très tranquillement mais d'une voix forte. Et il s'est mis a crié, chose qui aurait fais reculé tout le monde. Mais non, au contraire elle a avancé, et a sortit sa baguette qu'elle a pointée vers lui. Et là, pour la première fois de ma vie je l'ai vu trembler. Puis il est sortit. Après ça, ma mère m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, et je l'ai serrée dans mes bras. Avec un sentiment d'impuissance, parce que je savais ce qui allait se passer. Avec mon père il fallait obéir ou souffrir. Elle m'a passé la main dans les cheveux, et est partit rejoindre le tirant qui me servait de père. L'homme qui, malgré tout, elle aimait. Et je ne l'ai pas revu. _

_Ensuite, il y a eu la grande guerre. Des pertes des deux cotés. Les blancs, et les noirs, et les autres. Moi j'étais avec les blancs. Juste pour montrer à mon père que tout ne se passait pas comme il voulait. Et pour les beaux yeux de certains aussi. Mon père est mort. Et ce n'est pas une grande perte. Pas pour moi. Mais pour les noirs oui. Et puis j'ai été rejeté par mes anciens amis Serpentards, parce que je n'étais pas du « bon coté ». Sauf Blaise, lui il est resté à mes côtés. Puis un soir, il y a quelques semaines, il est partit se recueillir sur la tombe de sa mère, morte du côté des blancs. Et il n'est pas rentré. Et je n'ai jamais su où il était passé. Et moi, au lieu de le chercher, je suis là à écrire à quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. Et qui ne me connais sûrement pas. Mais je suis un lâche après tout Et je l'ai toujours étais. Mais je l'ai toujours étais. D'ailleurs je crois que je vais aller rejoindre ma mère ce soir. Je vais aller sur sa tombe. Et finir. Finir quoi d'ailleurs ? Je n'ai jamais rien commencé. Sûrement finir le travail que mon père a commencé en même temps que la guerre. Celle de me réduire à néant. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un lâche. Alors un de plus, un de moins. Et puis je vais revoir ma mère. Et lui dire que je l'aime. Et les autres. Ainsi que leur beau yeux. Même si je ne reverrais plus les yeux verts émeraude que j'aime tant, dans lesquels j'ai tant aimé me perdre. Je suis actuellement, si mes souvenirs sont bons et ils le sont, dans la grande salle de Poudlard, pour rattraper ma dernière année, que j'ai passé à faire la guerre, et à me cacher de mon père, ainsi que de Voldemort. Autour de moi les élèves mangent, rient, certains pleurent, mais ils sont très rares. La plupart sont joyeux. Le nouveau directeur se tient sur le fauteuil, entouré des autres professeurs. Et moi j'écris, sans m'arrêter, entourer des premières années et des secondes années Serpentards. Et des autres élèves. Personnes ne fait attention à moi. Personne ne me voit d'ailleurs. Il y a juste Granger qui me jette des regards de temps à autres. _

_Bon, et bien je crois que j'ai tout dis. De toute façon, que puis-je dire d'autre. Je ne sais pas. Il y a un temps je savais. Mais bon. J'ai fais mes adieux dans cette lettre. Alors, il n'y a plus rien à faire._

_Adieu, à celui qui aura trouvé et lu cette lettre._

_Draco Malfoy._


End file.
